


Dirty Talk

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [297]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff





	Dirty Talk

“Sam…Sammy….faster. Faster. Harder.” Dean moaned.

Sam grinned, panting, as his pace picked up and he pounded into Dean.

“This what you like, Dean? Like your baby brother fucking you senseless?”

“Fuck yes.” Dean moaned, arching into Dean’s chest. “Fuck!”

“Such a slut for my cock.” Sam growled in Dean’s ear. “Little whore. Say it. Say you’re my slut.”

“I’m your slut, Sammy. Only yours.”

“That’s right.” Sam grinned. “Only mine.”

Sam bit a mark on Dean’s neck, listening to Dean cry out, and a rumbling laugh went through Sam.


End file.
